Kwazii’s Special Ribbon
'Kwazii's Special Ribbon '''is the 3rd episode of Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Summary Everyone is excited about Brother and Sister Day this summer! All except Kwazii, who has been sad all day. That is, until a new member of the Octonauts, named Ribbon, moves in and Kwazii discovers that she is his long lost sister who was separated from him when their parents divorced. Plot The episode begins at school where all the kids are running through the doors excitedly because it's finally the first day of summer, and also Brother and Sister Day! Peso and Captain Barnacles, The teacher of Ocean-ology, were the last ones out just when Peso saw Kwazii sitting on a swing, but he also notices that Kwazii doesn’t look happy at all. When Peso and Captain Barnacles approached Kwazii, all he did was turn his head away from them and not say anything. Peso asked Kwazii what was wrong, but Kwazii ignored his friend's question as he hopped off the swing and walked away. After Kwazii left, Captain Barnacles and Peso exchanged worried looks with each other. At the Octopod, Captain Barnacles and Peso entered Kwazii's room just to see Kwazii sulking and sitting on his bed, still looking sad. Captain Barnacles and Peso asked Kwazii again about why he was being so sad all day. Finally, Kwazii gave up and explains the whole thing. When Captain Barnacles and Peso sat down with Kwazii, he explains that he is not happy about Brother and Sister Day as Peso asked Kwazii again why. Kwazii replies that his parents divorced when he and his sister were still little kittens without names. Then, after Ribbon and their mother left him and his father, they've grown up separately and haven't seen each other in many years. Just thinking about his parents being divorced and being separating from his sister just made Kwazii even more sadder. After Kwazii let out a sigh, Captain Barnacles and Peso felt sorry for their friend as Captain Barnacles patted his shoulder, comforting him, and Peso tells Kwazii to not be sad for that maybe someday, he will see his sister again. That made Kwazii feel better, at least. Just then, Shellington’s face appears on the screen, and he tells Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso to come to HQ, because there’s someone they need to see. Captain Barnacles, Peso, and even Kwazii went down the Octo-Shoot and into HQ. When they arrived, Shellington introduces everyone to a cute and beautiful brown cat with dark brown stripes and a big pink ribbon around her neck named Ribbon. Kwazii quickly takes a liking in her and takes out his paw to shake hers, but Ribbon shys away but then decides to shake Kwazii's paw too. She says that she is glad to meet him and the rest of the Octonaut crew, but mostly, she is glad to have met Kwazii... for a long time. All the Octonauts were confused at what Ribbon meant by 'for a long time', but Kwazii didn't care about that as he asks Ribbon if she would like a tour around Disney Junior Town and introduce her to his friends around town. With a smile, Ribbon says that she would love that and so, she followed Kwazii out of HQ, to the Launch Bay, and out of the Octopod. The Octonauts were glad that Kwazii was happily glad. Later, a montage was seen of Kwazii showing Ribbon around Disney Junior Town like taking her to see his favorite places, introducing her to his friends, letting her try delicious sweets like parfaits and ice cream, and he even taught her how to ride a skateboard. After the two cats had their fun, Kwazii and Ribbon headed back to the Octopod, looking a bit tired but glad that they had a good time together. Then, Kwazii tells Ribbon that she reminds him of his sister, as Ribbon shyly looked down and asked him if she does. Kwazii said that she does and says that he hasn't seen her since their parents divorced. They were just kittens who didn't have names yet. Papa took care of him, and Mama left with his (Kwazii's) sister, and ever since, he hadn't seen her, even when he became an Octonaut on his first day. Swallowing, Ribbon speaks up to Kwazii and tells him that... she is his sister. Turning to face her, Kwazii asked Ribbon if she is and she replied softly, “Yes.” Then with a watery smile and happy tears, Kwazii hugged Ribbon without saying a word as Ribbon hugged her brother back. After ending the hug, Kwazii decides that he and Ribbon should tell their friends that they are siblings and Ribbon excitedly likes that idea as she and her brother went down the Octo-Shoot to get to the HQ to tell everyone the shocking but exciting news. But as the half siblings were in HQ, Ribbon’s excitement become anxiety when she saw another female cat who had her arms crossed as she (Ribbon) and Kwazii recognized her as their mother. Seeing her scowling face made Ribbon cower as she whispers a nervous hello to her mother and ask her what she was doing here. Putting her paws on her hips, Kwazii's half-mother and Ribbon's mother explains to her that she had been looking for her all over the sea for three days and complains that she had to use a boat and then hesitantly swim into the water to find her, and then enter an orange octopus ship, as Shellington corrects her by saying "Octopod," getting a rude response from Ms. Cat. After explaining to her daughter, Ms. Cat commands Ribbon that it's time for her to go as she grabs her by the paw and tries to drag her away, but Ribbon cries out that she doesn't want to and slips away from her mother's grip and goes to Kwazii's side, protesting that she just wanted to be with her brother after hearing about the Brother and Sister Day festival. But Ms. Cat snaps at her that she had her fun with her half brother, but now's the time to go as she grabs Ribbon by the paw again and orders her angrily to stop crying. Then just before they could leave, Kwazii shouts at his half mother to stop and defends his sister by saying that she'd come all this way just to see her and they wouldn't have been apart for so long if she (Ms. Cat) and their father had divorced long ago when they were kittens, then says to Ms. Cat that tomorrow, if he and his sister win the games of the Brother and Sister Day festival, then Ribbon will come stay with him and the Octonauts for seven days. Ms. Cat sighs heavily and says fine, but if they don't win, then Ribbon will never come back to the Octopod to see her brother again, as Kwazii says that it's a deal, as he and his half-mother shook paws. Trivia * Kwazii reunites with his sister. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 1 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Octonauts images Category:Ribbon images